


The Letter

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids
Summary: Geno writes a letter.This is the last confession AU I swear guys.





	The Letter

A lone piece of paper lay on the desk, an ink jar and feather right next to the stark white parchment.

The desk itself was a grainy wood, stained a rich, dark color.

Geno was there for hours, trying to think of the right things.

A waste-basket was next to him, filled almost to the brim. This attempt would be the one, right?

A heavy thesaurus lay on the floor.

Geno wouldn't be misunderstood. Simplistic, but emotional.

Well, "simplistic" was a stretch, considering the types of words a thesaurus gives you, but you get the idea.

Geno had tried his best not to stain any wood, but it was ink, it was inevitable. 

He constantly switched between writing, flipping through the thesaurus, and throwing a paper away.

Mario had to know how Geno truly felt. He couldn't do it by word of mouth, he would do something stupid.

Right?

This went on for a couple of hours before Geno had a paragraph he was actually happy with.  

 

 

> "Dear Mario,
> 
> there was something I want to tell you, something I cannot put into spoken words. 
> 
> I love you."

It was two sentences, but Geno had to say more.

But what?

It was then that the door opened behind him.

Geno looked to the door to see Mario.

"Hey, Geno!"

"Hello."

Geno turned the paper over, the words facing the desk.

"What are you working on?" 

Mario walked over to the desk.

"N-nothing"

"C'mon, let me see!"

"N-no..."

Geno put his hand on the paper.

"Well, fine. I'm going to look at one of the rejects at the very least."

Geno was about to say something, but it was too late.

Mario had already flattened out a paper and started reading it to himself.

Geno hid his face in his hands. 

"Oh, stars."

"Geno I-"

"I know. You probably hate me now, or something."

Mario put his hand on Geno's shoulder.

"I love you too."

Geno looked up at Mario, who was smiling. 

Geno smiled back.

He felt the same way. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
